Welcome to the Gay Parade
by Virgendeciudadgothica
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: No hay trama, un poco de OOC, bashing, shota, lenguaje obsceno ej: "¡¡SI FUERA MUSSOLINI LES HARÍA CHUPAR CA***** HASTA QUE ENTIENDAN!" . CharxOC. Varios CharxOC. YAOI. Bastante. Esto no tiene explicación lógica. Pero lo amamos igual.


**CAPÍTULO UNO**

El cielo era completamente gris, la lluvia no cesaba y la noche lo volvía tenebroso. Los truenos retumbaban en las puertas y ventanas de las casas y edificios. En el horizonte algo parecido a una torre era iluminada por los relámpagos en aquel cielo nublado sobresaliendo en toda la ciudad. Alguien corría por las calles desiertas cubiertas de agua. Los chapoteos producían eco por los callejones dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño bar.

Allí dentro no había mucho movimiento, situación normal. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre, empapado, entró casi sin aliento, las personas allí presentes se sobresaltaron y fijaron su vista en aquel extraño, sí que era extraño.

_ ¿Se le ofrece algo? _preguntó una muchacha muy simpática de cabello negro desde atrás del mostrador.

_ El grupo que recupera cosas… _dijo recuperando el aliento, cerró la puerta detrás suyo._ Me dijeron que los podría encontrar aquí.

_ Ehhh… _balbuceó la muchacha, pero fue interrumpida, alguien tomó por el hombro al extraño y lo dio vuelta de golpe.

_ Tienes suerte, extraño _dijo un hombre castaño cuyos ojos se escondían detrás de unos lentes violetas acompañado por otro hombre rubio_ Somos los famosos Get Backer-

_ ¿Famosos? _lo interrumpió el extraño sacándose la capucha del impermeable dando a conocer su apariencia.

Su cabello era castaño claro, acompañado por unos atractivos ojos grises. Debajo de los mechones que le caían sobre la frente llevaba una especie de bincha.

_ Me dijeron que eran unos mediocres pero que encontraban cualquier cosa. _se sacó la mano del rizo del hombro.

_ Te… ¿te dijeron eso? _dijo el rubio totalmente petrificado.

_ Sí… de todas maneras estoy dispuesto a pagar _dijo el extraño.

_ Bien, toma asiento. _el cabeza de rizo volvió en sí. Los tres se sentaron_ ¿Qué perdiste?

_ Alguien robó algo muy importante del acuario. _comenzó

_ ¿La caja fuerte? _sugirió el rubio

_ No, el dinero no es todo lo que importa _le reprochó el casi rubio dedicándole una mirada fría que logró intimidar al rubio_. Ocurrió por la tarde…

[FLASHBACK]

_Los rayos del sol iluminaban el fondo de aquel estanque enorme. El agua estaba calma. Un hombre salió a la superficie sobre el lomo de una orca. Se deslizó lentamente y nadó hasta la orilla donde un simpático lobo marino lo recibió con alegría._

__ Hola Bob _saludó el muchacho acariciando la cabeza del animalito_ Quédate aquí, iré a cambiarme. _el bichito obedeció y se metió en su jaula_ Bien hecho_

_El tipo se dirigió a los vestuarios, donde tomó una ducha. No tenía prisa, así que se vistió lentamente. Al salir otra vez buscó la comida de los animales del acuario. Les fue dando su porción a cada uno y cuando llegó a la jaula de Bob, vio que esta se encontraba vacía._

__ ¿Bob? _se sobresaltó y comenzó a buscar_ ¿¡Bob!? _repitió con más fuerza. _

_Comenzó a correr por todo el acuario buscando al bichito. No lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado hasta que encontró su collar tirado en frente de una ventana rota_

_ Y eso fue lo que pasó _dijo el forastero

_ ¿Tiene alguna fotografía o algo que le pertenezca? _preguntó el rubio.

_ Sí, tengo una fotografía, para ser específico

Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la fotografía. En ella estaban él y Bob.

_ Bien, el pago lo discutiremos después _dijo el erizo_. Soy Ban Midou y él es Ginji Amano.

_ ¡Ya sé quienes son! El tipo ése fue bastante explicativo _dijo el casi rubio_. Yo soy León, pero me dicen Shark.

_ Una pregunta… ¿quién te dio información sobre nosotros? _ preguntó Ginji.

_ Eh… _balbuceó Shark, pero su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana_ Ese mismo que pasa por ahí. _señaló al hombre castaño con una tela atada en la frente, al notar que lo señalaban salió corriendo.

_ ¡Pero si ese era Shido! _exclamó Ginji con toda inocencia.

_ Ese hombre mono… _gruñó Ban pegando su rostro al vidrio para poder ver hacia donde iba.

_ Agradezcan que les consigue clientes _bufó León poniéndose de pie_ Espero resultados pronto, saben donde encontrarme.

Dicho esto se retiró del lugar. Ban se quedó como un tonto observando la puerta como esperando que el forastero volviese.

_ Ban, Ban _decía Ginji pasando su mano por delante de los ojos de Ban para que regresara a la Tierra.

_ ¿Qué? _dijo este volviendo en sí.

_ ¿Estás bien? _le preguntó Ginji.

_ Si… comencemos con la búsqueda. _dijo buscando las llaves de su auto

La mañana apareció llena de charcos. El servicio de rescate se puso manos a la obra desde muy temprano. Lo primero que hicieron fue visitar a su "querido" amigo Shido por dos motivos. Primero reprocharle los malos comentarios y segundo consultarle sobre Bob. Llegaron al parque donde de casualidad se encontraba con tres amigos no animales, dos de cabello largo (uno parecía mujer) y otro que tenía antiparras.

_ ¿Vienen a quejarse? _preguntó Shido sin alterarse.

_ ¡NO! _gritó Ban_ Digo ¡SÍ! Con que mediocres, ¿eh?

_ ¿Qué? ¿Nunca te ves en el espejo? _preguntó Shido con su tono frío

Ban gruñó

_En realidad no venimos para eso _dijo Ginji amablemente, acto seguido le entregó la fotografía de Shark y Bob.

_ Es el demente que les envié _dijo Shido reconociendo a Shark

_ ¿No sabes nada sobre Bob? _preguntó Ginji decepcionado

_ Sí, que es un lobo marino, es gordo y que tiene un dueño esquizofrénico _respondió Shido

_ ¡No nos estés tomando el pelo, maldito hombre mono! _exclamó Ban

_ Lo que sé es que desapareció de su jaula y fue arrastrado hacia un camión de helados _confesó Shido

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso? _interrogó Ban

_ Según lo que me contó Shark había restos de helado en la ventana _continuó Shido

_ Se le olvidó ese detalle _bufó Ban

_ No sabía que había otro amante de los animales aparte de Shido _comentó Emishi pasando sus manos por detrás de su nuca.

_ Pero éste está loco _diferenció Shido

_ No importa, para Ban lo importante es que pague _dijo irónicamente Kazuki_. Aún no he olvidado lo de su "pequeño" pedido _le recordó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

_ Eh… Kazu, lo sentimos… _rió Ginji como un tonto

_ Disculpa por no haber estado ahí, Kazuki _dijo Juubei

_Mejor vuelvan a trabajar antes de que me arrepienta.

_Ok _dijo Ban. Tomó a Ginji del brazo y corrió velozmente hacia su auto_ ¡Adiós! _salió en primera a toda velocidad.

_ La próxima vez que me pidan hacer de nudista no vivirán para contarlo… _bufó Kazuki

Al oír esto, Juubei se sobresaltó.

_ ¡Dime que no lo hiciste!

_ Casi _respondió Kazuki

_ Lo trataron de gay antes de que dijese su nombre _Shido sonrió

Los Get Backers buscaron en todos los puestos de helados que había en la ciudad, ninguno parecía sospechoso, salvo por uno que no tenía clientes y apestaba. Se acercaron lentamente hasta el vehículo y… ¡LOTERÍA! Bobby estaba en una jaula dentro del mismo. Ban se quedó haciendo guardia mientras Ginji liberaba al animalito.

Una vez que lo liberó lo cargó en su espalda y salió del minipuesto.

_ Parece que no nos descubrieron _dijo Ginji con el bichi en la espalda. Ban sonrió acomodándose los lentes

_ Arriba las manos _se escuchó de una voz áspera seguida por el ruido del seguro de un arma destrabándose.

Ambos voltearon lentamente para encontrarse de frente con un anciano apuntándoles con una escopeta.

_ Ginji... _susurró Ban. El viejo tenía su índice sobre el gatillo._ ¡Abajo!

Los dos se agacharon en el momento en el vejete disparó. Ban, aún agachado, desarmó al anciano de una patada. Ginji corrió hacia el auto cargando a Bob.

_ ¡Ban! _gritó Ginji desde el auto una vez que acomodó al lobo marino en el asiento trasero

Ban golpeó al anciano para aturdirlo y corrió hacia el cacharrito que la autora llama medio de transporte moderno. Ginji le abrió la puerta de su lado y Ban saltó sobre él deslizándose al asiento del conductor. Ginji cerró la puerta y se agachó jajando a Ban hacia abajo para evitar el perdigón que hizo estallar los vidrios de ambos lados.

_ ¡Nadie se escapa de Ramón! _gritó el hombre. Parecía que el anciano ya no tenía municiones a mano y volvió a su furgoneta a buscar más.

_ Genial, un viejo demente _dijo Ban enderezándose, intentó encender el auto pero un dolor punzante se apoderó de su brazo derecho.

_ ¡Ban! ¡Estás sangrando! _exclamó Ginji observando aterrado la mancho roja que tenía el hombro de su camisa. Intentó revisarlo pero Ban se lo impidió golpeando su mano para alejarlo.

_ Estoy bien, salgamos de aquí antes de que empiece de nuevo _puso el auto en marcha y se largaron del lugar. El anciano salió de su puesto de helados y volvió a apuntar el arma pero ya no había auto.

_ ¡Regresen! ¡Conocerán la furia de Ramón! _gritó el viejo sacudiendo su arma como un maníaco, por lo que se le escapó un disparo._ Demonios _gruñó, y entró a guardar su escopeta.

En el parque, los tres mosqueteros y el salvaje observaban las taradeces que hacían los animales hasta que casualmente el auto de los Get Backers pasó por allí a toda velocidad

_ Van hacia el acuario _dijo Emishi viendo como el auto desaparecía en una esquina.

_ O completaron el trabajo o fue un fracaso _acotó Juubei.

_ No sé cómo hacen, pero siempre encuentran la manera de lograrlo. _Kazuki sonrió levantándose de su lugar._ ¿Qué tal si vamos al acuario a ver si el lobo marino llegó entero?

_ Eso lo quiero ver _murmuró Shido


End file.
